1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrogenation, and more particularly, to the hydrogenation of hydrocarbons to produce an upgraded product stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The upgrading of hydrocarbons by hydrogenation at elevated temperatures and pressures is well known. In general, the hydrogenation process is carried out at a pressure in the range of from about 500 psig to about 3000 psig and a temperature in the range of from about 700.degree. F. to about 900.degree. F. A wide variety of well known hydrogenation catalysts have been employed.
Heretofore, it has often been difficult to disperse and maintain hydrogen in hydrocarbons reacted therewith, particularly high boiling viscous hydrocarbons. Also, because of the high reaction temperatures and pressures involved in the hydrogenation process, special valving and other control apparatus have been required which have made apparatus for carrying out the process expensive and elaborate. By the present invention, an improved process and apparatus for hydrogenating hydrocarbons are provided which overcome the problems mentioned above.